teach me how to love
by wonderwoman78
Summary: coming to terms
1. Chapter 1

**Jane  
September 27th**

I see her and I want to talk to her but I can't. She scares me. Her intelligence scares me. She speaks of things that I don't know about. Like science and numbers. Neither one a strong subject for me in school. I dealt better with the physical aspects of school, like phys. ed. And English. I enjoyed English glass. I loved reading books; discovering new authors and discussing their points. I enjoyed writing too. I haven't done it in a while. But I'm afraid to tell her that. She would judge me. She judges me already. And it hurts. I thought she was different.

**Maura  
September 29th**

What did I do? What do I do? I haven't heard from Jane in days. Well two days to be exact, but still that's unlike her. Even when busy with a case, she still finds time for me. I play the last week's events in my head trying to come up with a reason for her unnatural absence. Nothing. There is nothing that comes to mind.

I should just call her. She will pick up my call. Won't she?

**Jane  
October 1st**

I miss my best friend.

**Jane  
October 3rd**

There's a storm coming. The biggest snowfall Boston has ever seen, they're predicting. I'm so glad I'm not a PO anymore. It sucks for Frankie though. He's on call tonight. Not that anyone expects there to be a breakout of crime, because we don't. There is one thing the criminals of Boston do right, and that is stay home when there is bad weather.

I call my mother to make sure she has everything she needs. I don't want her or Pop traveling in the storm or even out before the snow actually hits. I know there is going to be a mass panic later on with everyone going to the market to load up on supplies. She says that she's fine and ask that Maura and I come stay with them. I don't answer right away and she immediately knows that something is wrong. I try to avoid the subject but fail miserably.

"I fucked up, Ma," I tell her.

She wants to know what I did and I tell her, "Acted like an ass."  
"What else is new, Jane," Ma fires back. "Talk to her."  
"I don't know if I can, Ma."  
"She loves you, Jane. Nothing you say will change that."

I feel tears slip down my cheeks. My mother knows. Ma hears my breath hitch.

"Janie, don't be ashamed of who you are. I know I'm not. And either is your father or Frankie. We will love you no matter what."

I look up and sigh. She may be a pain in my ass but she is my mother and she knows me better than anyone. Sometimes I hate her for it and at other times, like now, I love her for it; for putting me in my place.

"Ok. We'll be there soon. I love you too, Ma."  
"Drive safely."

**Maura  
October 3rd**

Jane is at my door. I heard her pull up into my driveway and I waited for her to stroll through to my kitchen, but she doesn't. She stands at my door. I watch on the survailence cameras as she fights with herself. I see her lips moving but can't hear the pep talk she's giving herself. Her body language is telling me all I need to know though. She's tired. And remorseful of have we ended our last conversation. With her head hung low, she finally knocks on the door. I roll my shoulders back trying to ease the tension that has settled there. I stand behind the door and steel myself for the conversation to come.

I open the door. I look at her and she looks at me. Nothing is said and soon she lowers her head. A choked sob emits from her throat and immediately she is in my arms. I hold her as she releases her tension; something that isn't easy for Jane to do. Few if any are allowed to see the vulnerable side of Jane and I'm thankful that I am one of them.

"I've gotten snot on your blouse. I'm sorry. I probably can't afford to dry clean it," she laughs.  
"Oh, Jane."  
"Do we have to talk about this?"

I can see that she's uncomfortable about what just happened and I don't want her to shut down.

"Later."  
"Ok."

I move in for a quick hug knowing that this closeness isn't going to last long. But she surprises me. When I go to pull away, Jane holds on tighter.

"My mother wants us to stay at the house until the storm settles down."  
"Storm?" I pull back to look at her.  
"Haven't you been watching the weather reports or listening to the radio? A blizzard is headed this way. They say we're getting about 3-4 feet."  
"Really?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"So why do we have to stay at your parents' house? My house is quite capable of providing us with shelter."  
"It's Ma, okay. She has always been this way when any type of threat on family."  
"It's snow, Jane. That's not really a threat."  
"Can we just humor her, Maur?" Jane pleads.

I pretend to give it serious thought even though I know I'm going to say yes.

"Maura," she whines.  
"You should already know that I'm going to agree," I smile and pull her in closer.

I forget about our reunion minutes earlier and move in to kiss her lips. I don't know whether I'm more surprised than she is concerning my bold move, but I soon apologize.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
Placing a finger on my lips, Jane replies, "Don't. You meant to and I wanted you to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane  
October 3rd**

Our second, I took from her. I don't know what came over me. My earlier shyness and guilt over my feeling for my best friend was forgotten and I took what I wanted from her. I never realized how badly I wanted to feel Maura's lips on my own or the weight of her body against mine, but after her taking the first step, I knew right then I wanted more. I grabbed her mouth with my own and tasted it. My tongue dipped inside learning all things Maura that I might not had known all along. And learn, I did.

I learn that she moans when I pull back a little and slowly lick her lips. She stands there with her eyes closed, open to the feel of my tongue exploring her. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth, not giving it back to her right away and that earns me a whimper. I attack her mouth again and am thoroughly enjoying her when my cell phone goes off. The ring tone isn't hard to ignore since it was the doom's day march. Ma.

"Don't answer it," Maura moans as  
I reach for my phone.  
"If I don't, you know she'll just keep calling."  
"I really dislike your mother right now," Maura sigh.

I laugh. Her way of saying she hates Ma.

"Yea, Ma."  
"What took you so long to answer the phone?"  
"Would you believe I was trying to get lucky?"  
"Jane!" My mother and Maura say at the same time.  
"Is that Maura I hear?"

Maura buries her head in my chest from embarrassment.

"We're packing a few things," I answer.

**Maura**

**October 3****rd**

She pulls to a stop in front of her parent's house and I instantly become nervous.

"I don't think I should be here."

"You are family, Maura. And besides, Ma would kill me if I walked into that house without you by my side."

Jane takes my hand and brings it to her lips. The feel of her mouth on my skin isn't new to me but the commitment that isn't said is. She will not let me go through this alone.

"I got your back and you got mine."

I dip my head in a shy smile.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"Yup? Maura Isles said yup. I'm starting to have too much influence over you."

"A good influence."

I pull away and open my door. I assist Jane with the food packages we stopped to pick up at the market while she handles my suitcase and her duffle bag. I obviously hadn't influenced her enough or she wouldn't be carrying a duffle bag as her luggage.

"Ma, we're home," Jane yells as we enter.

"I'm in the kitchen, Janie." Mrs. Rizzoli yells back.

"Take the bags to her. I'm gonna put these in my room." She leans forward and gives me a peck on the lips.

Another new touch.

"Hi, Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Maura, honey, hello. What have you got there?" she kisses me on the cheek and takes a bag from my hand. "I told Jane I didn't need anything."

"Well you know your daughter, Mrs. Rizzoli. She always comes prepared, almost like a boy scout."

Laughing, Mrs. Rizzoli adds, "Tell me about it. We couldn't turn her pull her away from her brother Tommy's meetings. And please call me Angela, honey. You're family now."

Family. That was the second time that word had been mentioned in less than two minutes.

"Where's Jane?"

"Right here, Ma." Jane pops up behind me. "I was putting our bags in my old room."

"Maybe you and Maura should take Frankie's room. His bed is bigger."

"Isn't he coming home tonight?"

"Because he is still in uniform, Frankie has to work overnight."

"Well that sucks."

"You really shouldn't hang around me so much. You're picking up my bad language."

"Sucks isn't a bad word, Janie."

"Well not to us, Ma."

"Jane, stop making me sound stuck up. And it isn't a bad word. Just a word I prefer you wouldn't use as much when there are other words that you could use to describe your feelings."

"Hmmm, you hear that, Ma."

"I think Dr. Isles is right. You could use other words."

I smile at Mrs. Rizzoli.

"Great. My best friend and my mother teaming up on me," Jane rolls her eyes and pulls me toward her.

She wraps her arms around me and settles her head on my shoulder. I panic.

"Are you girls gonna help me with dinner? Your father will be home any minute."

I relax into Jane's embrace when I see our position doesn't bother Mrs. Rizzoli.

**Jane**

**October 3rd**

"Where is Pop, anyway?"

My mother avoids making eye contact and I know she's withholding something.

"He's, uh, he's checking on a couple of, uh, a couple of things. You know, things."

"Things."

I move closer to my mother and she hands me a head of lettuce to chop. I pass it off to Maura.

"Ma?"

"What? He's out looking for your brother."

"Frankie is at work."

"I think she meant Tommy, Jane," Maura interjects.

"Tommy. Tommy is still in lock up, right Ma?"

"No, not exactly."

"Not exactly? Not exactly! Either he is or he isn't. Which is it, Ma?" my voice goes up an octave.

"He got out a couple of days ago."

"What? And you didn't see the need to tell me!"

"Jane, sweetie, calm down," Maura rubs my back.

"He shouldn't be out. How did he get out?"

"For good behavior."

"Tommy has never been good."

"Well he was in jail so they let him out."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe this."

I begin to pace.

"Jane."

"Jane, he's your brother. There's a storm coming and I want him home. He is always welcome home, as are any of my children."

"If he steps through that door, I'm leaving." I state walking out the back door.

"Jane." I hear Maura call after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maura**

I hate to see Jane upset. My hand is resting on the door as I look back at Mrs. Rizzoli.

"I know you have to," she says

I offer a weak smile as I open the door. I step outside and find Jane sitting on the second step. The wind has picked up, whipping her hair to the side of her face, but she doesn't care. She stares straight ahead.

"Jane," I call softly knowing that she senses me behind her.

She doesn't answer.

I take my seat beside her and wait.

"Go inside, Maura."

"No."

"I know you don't believe in being told what to do but right now, I really need you to leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"Dammit, Maura! You're gonna freeze your ass off! Go back inside!"

I should be upset that she yelled at me, but I'm not. I know she gets defensive when she's scared. And I see the fear rolling off her body. I reach out to touch her hand.

"I can't deal with you and him at the same time."

I shrink back. She resumes her previous position, staring out into the yard. She thinks I don't know what she's feeling right now. But at this point, I am her brain and she is mine. Where I used to be rational, I'm not. And where she used to be impulsive, she still is but not as much. Jane thinks before she lashes out now. But tonight's news had thrown her off the stool that already had one short leg. Her temper is ready to boil but my presence is holding her back. If I stand here, she will take her anger out on me. And I don't mind. I will be her punching bag. I see her turmoil wash over her body. But when it comes to Tommy, she closes herself off and I don't know why.

"I won't let you push me away Jane."

**Jane**

I hear the creaking of the back door as she slips back inside. Maura is my partner now, even though we haven't discussed it, I have always thought of her that way. And I should really tell her why I hate Tommy so much. I don't really hate him but more so am scared of him. It has taken me a long time to get over what he did to me and him being gone helped. But I fear that if I see him again, I'm going to revert to being that little sister who did anything to get her older brother's attention and him the big brother that took advantage.

"Maura, wait."

"Yes, Jane," she turns to face me.

"Would you go for a walk with me?"

"I'll be right back."

I take a deep breath as Maura disappears into the house. I've decided that I'm going to tell her.

"I'm gonna tell her," I say out loud gearing myself up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maura**

I pull on my hat and wait for Jane.

"Oh she's outside on the front porch, dear," Mrs. Rizzoli says to me drying her hands on a towel.

"Thank you."

I make my way outside and there she is standing on the sidewalk with a sweatshirt on.

"Jane, what about your coat?"

"I'm good."

She hasn't made eye contact yet and that concerns me. I don't say anything else. I take her arm and together we walk around the neighborhood.

"I used to love playing around here. Especially hide and go seek. There are so many places a kid can hide."

"I never played childhood games."

"Never?"

"No. My free time was always scheduled. Ballet, violin lessons, tennis."

"I took dance classes once."

"Really?" I look up at my friend.

"Yeah. I don't remember when I saw it or who showed it to me, but I saw a video of Baryshnikov and I knew right then I wanted to be like him."

I squeezed her arm.

"I even asked Ma if I could sign up for classes. She was thrilled of course because that meant that I was going to be the girly daughter she had always wanted."

"What happened?"

"I took a couple of classes. Made some friends. Had a sleepover or two and then I stopped going."

We make it to a corner and wait for a car to drive through the intersection before crossing. She takes my hand while crossing the street and holds on tightly.

"I was about eight and I begged Ma to let me walk home from class alone. She agreed, to which I was shocked. But really she had Tommy follow me home. I had caught up with me we when were three blocks from the house. He had asked me then why was I doing that girly stuff. I was his 'kid brother'." Jane smiles at the phrase. "As we pass the St. Ignatius rectory, he pulls me to the side. I ask him where we're going and he tells me to just walk. He's my big brother so why wouldn't I obey him. I had trusted him with my life, so why would this time be any different. But it was."

My muscles tense up not liking what Jane is telling me. I am fearful of what occurred next but I must know what was done and I can't rush Jane in telling me her story. My eyes have been on her the entire time and hadn't noticed that we stand in front of St. Ignatius. We climb up the steps and Jane opens the door. I silently follow her to the last pew and watch as she takes her crux fix from under her t-shirt and kisses it before entering the wooden seat. I'm a scientist and believe in the big bang theory rather than God's creation so I haven't been to a church in a while. Not since I was an adolescent. I look around as Jane bends a head in prayer. The architexture is beautiful.

"Tommy pushed me up against the wall and screamed in my face that 'no kid brother of mine is going to be a pussy and take ballet lessons. I was a boy, so act like one.' He punched me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe. He slammed my head against the wall. I know I hit the ground but after that it's all a blur."

"Jane?"

"He told Ma and Pop that I had a fight with a kid while walking home. That when he found me, he kicked the boy's ass. He saved the day."

Pause.

I want to touch her to show that I am with her. But I stay still, waiting.

"Why didn't you tell the truth?" I ask.

"I was terrified of what he would do if I did. I should have told them then when I had the chance. The beatings became an almost daily thing, depending on how badly he had hurt me."

"How long did Tommy hit you?" I'm afraid of what Jane's answer might be.

"'Til I was 11, 12. By that time, Frankie was six and he started bullying him. I doubt if Frankie even remembers this. The first time I saw Tommy hitting Frankie, I fought back. I couldn't let Tommy do what he did to me to Frankie."

"I'm proud of you, Jane."

"Proud of what?" she looks up at me from her bowed position.

"For sharing this secret with me for one. And for being such a good big sister to Frankie."

With tears slipping from her eyes, Jane looks at me and says, "Thank you for listening."

"I will always listen to you, Jane and not judge you."

I reach out and wipe the tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"I love you and will always listen and never judge."

Her head meets my shoulder and I hear her release a strangled cry. The wetness of her tears soak the collar of my sweater as she moves closer to my body, seeking skin. I hold her as her cries echo throughout the quiet church.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jane**

I think I fell asleep. I open my eyes and see her neck. I take a deep breath and smell her perfume. I feel her shift and then her hand caress my head. I've lost time, five maybe eight minutes. Yup, I had fallen asleep.

"Maura," I say.

My voice sounds like gravel and feels like I have a bed of dirt in my mouth.

"Yes?"

"I'm tired," I confess.

"I know. Let's go."

Maura pulls me to a standing position. I lean forward and kiss her gently showing her that I'm grateful that she is with me; that she allows me to still be me.

"Jane, I don't think we should be kissing in church."

"People do it all the time, Maur."

"Married people."

"And unmarried people. But if that's the way you want it, marry me."

I stun myself and her with that last statement. But then I realize that I'm serious.

"Jane, you're tired."

"No."

"You just said that you were tired."

"Yea, I am. But I'm also serious. Marry me," I hold her tighter to me.

"Let's get you home and feed you. Then off to bed," she says pulling back to move.

"Maura."

"Jane, I'm not dismissing what you just asked me. I know you're tired, mind and body. And I just want you to be aware of what is being asked of me. And before you say anything, I love you, will always love you. I just want you to be fully aware of what you're saying."

"But I am aware."

"Just… humor me please."

I sigh as she takes my hand.

"I love you, too, Maura."

**6:45 pm**

Maura and I walk through the door to Ma yelling at Pop.

"Frank, where did you put the flashlight?"

"It's where it's always is, Angela, in the everything draw."

"No, it's not."

"Have you even looked, Angela?"

"I looked, Frank. Of course I looked."

"She didn't look," I say closing the door.

Maura laughs.

Ma chooses that moment to walk through the foyer.

"Girls, you're back. Go wash up for dinner."

Maura waits for me to lead the way, as if she doesn't know the house by now because she does. She lets me take the lead in my family home as I do with her when we're in her house. My foot takes to the second step when I feel the shift in the air. I sense him before I see him and I instinctively push Maura behind me.

"Hey Janie," he greets.

"Tommy."

"That's the way you're gonna say hi to your big brother."

I feel my body shiver at those words. Maura's hand is instantly on my lower back.

"You're not gonna introduce me to your friend."


	6. Chapter 6

**Maura**

Her grip on my wrist is hurting me. I want to tell her but she's preoccupied with Tommy. As she should be. But in the interim, I was scared. Not by him but to Jane's reaction to him. She just reached a place of calm and in the matter of seconds that peace had turned into a war. I could feel her trembling in anger. If we are going to be stuck in this house for hours or days, I didn't want to be a witness to murder.

"Jane," I say trying to bring her focus back to me.

"Yea, Janie, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend."

With clinched teeth, Jane begins, "Maura Isles, this is my brother, Tommy."

"Hello, I've heard a lot of things about you."

"And I know none of them were good," he laughs.

I can tell that he's been drinking. Aside from the obvious smell coming thru he pours, he's eyes are blood shot red. He reaches out his hand and I place mine (that is still being held by Jane at the wrist) loosely in his for a quick handshake but he has other ideas. His hands are rough and unpleasant feeling, different from Jane's. Jane's palms are smooth except for the now slight bump in the center and even that isn't as abrasive as she thinks they are. Her fingertips are callused from holding her gun so tight. Tommy's hand feel wrong on my skin as to where Jane's feel right.

"Jane," I say softly.

Her attention is still on her brother as his is now on me. She grips my wrist tighter and I wince at the pain.

"Jane, please," I beg for her attention.

"Hey ease up, Janie. I thought the lady was your friend," he smiles.

I avoid his eye contact. Jane realizes what she is doing and pulls my hand from his.

Looking at my wrist, she sighs, "Dammit."

She has left a handprint on my skin. Jane gently takes my hand and we walk to the kitchen. She sits me at the table.

"Why is he here?" she asks her mother, who is silently chopping onions.

"He's my son, Janie."

"After all that he's done."

"He is still my son," Angela repeats.

Jane sits next to me with a bag of frozen peas. She places my hand on the table and gently situates the bag on my wrist, looking at me to gage if it's a comfortable position.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I didn't…"

"It's okay."

"What did you do?" Angela yells at Jane. "Did you hurt Maura?"

"Its okay, Angela. Jane didn't do it intentionally."

Angela Rizzoli grabs the bag off my wrist. The quick movement mad me inhale sharply.

"Ma!"

"Jane, you did this?"

"I didn't mean to, okay. Tommy was just holding onto her hand to long, okay."

"Don't blame Tommy for what you did."

"Great stick up for him again. He's being too friendly to my girlfriend and I get the blame for protecting her. Just like always, take Tommy's side," Jane stands up snatching the bag from Angela's hand.

Jane just called me her girlfriend in front of Angela. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey hey! Sounds like World War 3 just erupted in here. What's the problem?" Frank Rizzoli interrupts, walking to the fridge getting a beer.

"She started it!" Jane screams.

"All I did was ask a simple question. Your daughter gangs up on me like I'm some sort of criminal."

"You never ask a simple question, Angela," Frank takes a pull form the bottle, "Hello, Maura."

"Hello, Mr. Rizzoli."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Frank," he smiles. "Are these two driving you crazy?"

"They could never drive me crazy, Frank. I always enjoy my time here."

"Good, good. Have any of you seen Tommy?"

"He doesn't need another beer, Pop."

"I wasn't going to bring him a beer, Janie."

"I'll put on a pot of coffee," I offer, standing.

"No. You sit and put this back on your wrist," Jane commands.

"Do you always talk to your girlfriend like that?"

"Ma, please."

Jane turns to make fresh coffee.

"Girlfriend?" Frank Rizzoli asks.

"Uh, yeah, Pop. Maura and I are dating."

Even with her back turned, I can tell Jane is tense. Her shoulders always tell on her.

"Well it's about time. I was starting to wonder if you girls would ever realize you loved each other," he laughs.

"Pop!"

"Frank!"

"How did you manage to pull a fine piece of ass like that?" Tommy stumbles through the door.

"You son of a bitch!"

Before I can stop her, Jane jumps at her brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jane**

I am squeezing the life out of his neck. In his drunken stupider, Tommy's reflexes weren't fast enough to stop me from knocking him on his ass. I feel my parents at my back trying to pull me off of Tommy. I hear screaming, yelling and Tommy's moans as I choke him and knee him a couple of times. I wasn't about to let him go but Maura's voice stops me from killing my brother.

"Jane, please. He isn't worth it!"

Her voice sounds rushed. I can tell that she's having trouble breathing. I immediately let go and back off Tommy in a matter of seconds.

"Maura?" I hold her face in my hands.

She fighting me. Pushing me away with her hands on my biceps. She's having a panic attack.

"I didn't lie." Gasp. "I didn't lie."

But she did. She may not have consciously but she did lie. Maura wanted me to hurt my brother. I wrap my arm around her waist and walk her to the couch. I can tell that she's about to pass out.

"Fuck you! Fuck you, you fucking dyke!" Tommy yells.

I ignore him.

"I will not stand for that type of talk in my house. Especially not toward your sister. Get out of my house!" my father defends me.

"Frank!" my mother.

"No, Angela. I've done everything you've ever asked of me. But you aren't going to change my mind of this one."

My mind is still focused on calming Maura down but I hear the front door slam shut. I take Maura's hand and place it against my heart and I rest mine on her chest.

"Follow me," I instruct.

I take slow deep breathes slowing down my heart and she does the same.

"In and out. In and out. That's it."

The house is quiet again and I look around the room for my parents. My father is cleaning up the mess I made going after Tommy. My mother strolls back in the room wringing her hands together not sure of what to do with herself.

"Jane."

My eyes find Maura's again and see that she has returned back to my Maura.

"Hey. You doing okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's fine. I don't think anyone is okay," I smile, trying to lighten the mood.

She dips her head in a shy smile.

"Maura, honey, are you okay?" my mother takes a tentative step towards the couch.

"My breathing has returned back to normal."

Factual, that's Maura.

"Good, good," my mother understands Maura better these days.

"I think we'll go lay down for a while," I grab Maura's hand and pull her off the couch.

"Okay. You girls rest. I'll call you down in a few for dinner."

**7:45**

I lay back on the bed and Maura follows, laying her head on my chest, her ear to my heart. She wraps her arm around my waist. We stay like that for a few minutes, just relaxing and processing everything that has happened today. I confessed my love to her today. I kissed her twice today. I told her about my brother today. I asked her to marry me today. I kicked my brother's ass today. And I hurt her today. I reach down and gently bring her hand up to my face. I study her wrist.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Don't lie, Maura. Your pulse sped up when I lifted your hand."

"I wasn't…"

"I'm a detective, Maura. I can tell when you're lying."

Letting out a breath, "It's only a slight contusion."

"Meaning that it hurts like hell right now."

"Well yeah," she laughs.

"I'm sorry, baby. I never meant to hurt you. I never want to hurt you," I say gently returning her hand back to my stomach.

"I know it wasn't intentional. You were only trying to protect me."

"Yea but not to the detriment of you."

A comfortable silence follows and then she picks up the conversation again.

"Thank you for sharing today. I know it took a lot for you to do that," she looks up at me.

"Thank you for being there," I follow up.

"It's been a full day."

"Yea. I feel so drained. I think I'm gonna skip dinner."

"Want to take a shower and then meet me in about twenty minutes in the middle of the bed?"

"Why Dr. Isles are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"I don't think it's really taking advantage of you, Jane, when you're a willing participant."

"Okay, you got a point. Meet you here in thirty minutes."

"Thirty? I said twenty."

"I have to get so fresh and so clean for my girl," I laugh.

I see the reference is lost on her. I sit up and kiss her lips.

"I'll meet you in twenty if you promise we can do more of that when we meet."

"Thirty sounds better. And I do listen to Outkast, Jane," she smiles climbing off the bed.

She slips out the room with a suggestive wink.


	8. Chapter 8

Maura

To say I was eavesdropping would be an understatement. I sat on the top step in the low light, listening to Angela and Frank try to talk to their son. Tommy Rizzoli scared me. He scared me because he was the most in control drunk I have ever saw. Maybe it's because I'm a doctor or maybe because I have a hyper sensitive ability to read people, but Tommy Rizzoli had way past the legal limit of alcohol in his system. He was double that. I was surprised that he could stand, let alone talk. And talk he did. He insulted Jane several times.

"I can't believe my little sister has grown up to be a full blown bull dyke. Where ever did you go wrong, Ma?" he laughed.

His laughter didn't last long though; Angela Rizzoli delivered the smack that could be heard throughout the neighborhood. I jumped up and was about halfway down the stairs. I was close enough to see Tommy's face and in that brief moment, Tommy thought about hitting his mother. Angela must have noticed it too.

"Go ahead. If you think it will make you feel more of a man, go ahead and hit your mother," she challenged standing tall with her chest out.

Frank Rizzoli stood to the left behind his son not willing to take that chance.

"Get out of my house Thomas. You're no longer welcomed here," he said calmly.

Tommy shuffled back and stared at both his parents amazed.

"Oh, I see. Once again I'm being made the bad guy. Never mind that your only daughter is practicing the ultimate sin against the Catholic Church. 'Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination, Leviticus 18:22."

Frank walked to the door and held it open.

"Fine, I'm outta here."

The elder man closed the door. He pulled his wife into his arms and for the first time I witnessed Angela Rizzoli break down.

Thirty minutes later…

I ease up the remaining steps and down the hall to Frankie's room. I guess I took longer than expected or Jane was really drained from today's events, because my love is curled up in a ball asleep on top of the covers in her robe. I gently close the door and quietly drop my pants and pull my sweater over my head. For the first time, I'm not concerned about folding them. I let them stay on the floor. I crawl behind Jane and wrap my arms around her. She sighs at my touch and instantly relaxes.

Angela Rizzoli

9:01 pm

"I should check on the girls," I hold my hand to my chest.

"You're probably right, Frank. I just want to make sure Jane is okay. Tonight's the first time I've ever seen her lose her temper like that and poor Maura, to see Janie like that. I thought Maura was gonna pass out. "

"Yea but Janie calmed her down."

"I'm glad that Janie has finally found someone, Frank," I smile taking my husband's hand.

Bringing my hand to his lips, he kisses the palm, "Maura is a good woman."

"I'm gonna go up and check on them."

"Ok. I'll be up in a few. I'm gonna lock up down here."

I make my way up the stairs and look back at my husband of 40 years. He turns and makes eye contact. We share our love deeply.

I knock on the door but neither girl answers. I cautiously open the door and see both girls asleep. I smile at the sight of them wrapped around each other. I silently go over to the closet and take out a blanket. I cover them and each I kiss on the head. Jane sighs her contentment and Maura smiles on her sleep. Two of my kids are home and safe. I pray that their little brother is safe on patrol tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Frankie**

I pull the collar of my patrolman coat up and my ear sleeves down to ward off the cold air. I squint against the flakes as they drop faster from the light gray sky against my eyes. I so wish I was at the house right now with Ma and Pop. I look at my watch and note the time. 9:13 pm. I'm sure the 4th quarter has started by now. Damn. I really wanted to see that game too. I can just imagine Jane and Pop screaming at the television while Ma and Maura are in the kitchen talking. I can just see Ma's wide eye look at Maura as she explains something scientific. Science was never Ma's strong suit. I laugh out loud at that visual.

"Hey Rizzoli."

I look across the street at a fellow patrolman sitting in a cruiser.

"Hey, Perkins."

"You look at little cold," he notices.

"Yea, a little."

"Well get your sorry ass in the car then," he smiles.

I jog the short distance to the 215 car and climb in.

"Thanks. You alone tonight?"

"Yea. Scott has a pregnant wife at home and he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone. I told him to call if he needed anything."

"That was nice."

"It's what partners do for each other, ya know?"

"Yea."

"How did you draw this detail?"

"A lot of the guys had families. I don't. Besides Ma and Pop. So I thought, why not make that extra money, ya know?"

"Yea, I gotcha."

"Coffee?" Perkins offers holding up his thermos.

"Thanks."

We sit in comfortable silence as we watch the snow fall on the quiet streets.

**Jane **

**3:14 am**

I wake to the biting cold in the room. I lift my head and see that Maura has manipulated all the covers to her side of the bed. I attempt to unravel them but am met with mewing sounds of protest from my bedmate. She is effectively using them as a cuddle buddy. I sigh and then frown at the realization that I am supposed to be her cuddle buddy. Only one way to fix that… I turn over and spoon her. I bury my face in her neck. Awww, this feels so good. But there's another problem, or more like this only fixes part of the problem. My back is cold.

"Turn over."

I smile. I comply with her wishes and we have reversed positions.

"Better?"

"Hmmm."

She pulls me closer and pushes her nose into my hair. I hear her take a deep breathe.

"I love you," she whispers.

Smiling, I say, "I love you, too."

**Maura**

**8:30am**

I've been awake for a little over an hour holding Jane and listening to her snore. I know if I was to tell her that, she would deny it. I don't mind that she does. It reminds me that she is alive. I like hearing it. I feel safer knowing that she's getting a good rest. I glance at my watch and know that it is only a matter of time before Angela knocks on the door. She is an early riser like I am, but unfortunately, that trait wasn't passed down to her daughter. I begin to place butterfly kisses on her shoulder to gently rouse her. Jane shifts slightly at the feel of my lips so I move my lips higher.

"Hmmm, hey."

Her voice is as deep as I have ever heard it this morning. A scratchy rasp that sends tingles down my spine.

"What time is it?"

I am tempted to tease her and call her Mr. Rizzoli but don't think that she is ready for that, especially after last night.

"8:35."

"I don't want to move right now," she sighs.

"Me neither but you know that your mother will be up here soon enough."

"Yea, I know."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I could sleep another eight hours."

"We could leave after breakfast and go back to my house and climb into bed."

"I want to stick close to Ma and Pop today. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. Family is always first."

"I didn't mean it that way, M."

Jane turns around in my arms facing me.

"Jane, I didn't take offense."

"You are a part of my family, Maura. Ma and Pop feel the same way."

"Even Frankie?"

"Well yea after he got over not being able to fantasize about you… he thinks of like sister."

"He fantasized about me?"

"Uh, yea. Every guy, I know fantasizes about you."

"Every guy?" I gulp down looking down at our bodies.

"Didn't you know that, Maura?"

"I imagined some of the men thought of me but not all men."

"Ah, geez, Maura, you are a very beautiful woman," she raises my head. "I would find it weird if they didn't fantasize about you."

"I know that I act like I'm comfortable with my sexuality. I am very comfortable with my sexuality. It's just that sometimes the thought of the possibilities and variables of men, it becomes overwhelming to me."

"Well think of this instead, babe," taking my hands, "There is only one me and one you, the only variables. And only one outcome," she takes my lips in a gentle kiss, "Then add in infinity. Seems like an unbeatable formula," she smiles breaking away.

I stare into her eyes with the widest smile I can manage. I wish we can stay in this bed forever. My wish doesn't last long.

Knock. Knock.

"You girls awake?" comes Angela's equally raspy voice.

"Looks like the spell has been broken," I whisper.

"No. Never," she rasps.


End file.
